Just Kill Me Please
by xRandomButtonsx
Summary: Sasuke dies in the process of killing Itachi. Sakura is overwhelmed with grief. Not just from his death, but because of the fact that she’s pregnant with his child. She tries to kill herself. Full summary inside. Please R&R. Flames welcomed.


**Full Summary:** Sasuke dies in the process of killing Itachi. Sakura is overwhelmed with grief. Not just from his death, but because of the fact that she's pregnant with his child. She can barely make it through the funeral. To relive the pain, she decides to get him back by killing herself. Will she be successful?

**Just Kill Me Please**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I just stood there motionless, with a blank expression. I felt like crying but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything.

Uchiha Sasuke, the father of my unborn child, my fiancée, the love of my life, was found dead.

He had come back to Konoha 2 years ago. When he came back, he had to move in with me. Sasuke was on probation and had nowhere else to go. He told me that he loved me and always had.

We became boyfriend and girlfriend. Once Sasuke was off of probation, Tsunade-sama started to send him on missions with me. We were the perfect team. And the perfect couple.

On one mission, we did sometime rather private. When we came back from the mission, I found out I was pregnant. Then Sasuke-kun proposed to me.

Well 2 weeks ago, Tsunade-sama allowed Sasuke-kun to go on missions alone. He took this as the perfect opportunity to go after Itachi. Tsunade-sama let him go. Sasuke-kun kissed me passionately and told me to take care of the baby and myself.

Just 10 minute ago, I found out my Sasuke-kun died killing Itachi. I couldn't believe it. He had promised me he would come back alive. Sasuke lied to me.

Then it finally happened. I burst into tears. I fell to the ground and curled into fetal position. My life was going to be hard from know.

**1 Week Later: Sasuke's Funeral**

I couldn't believe they chose me to speak at the funeral. I have to do it. I can't seem weak. I have to move on.

"Now Haruno Sakura will say a few words." Everyone's attention turned to me.

I tried to stand up but I kept shaking. I started trembling. "I-I –I can't do it", I said in a whispered tone. "I CAN'T DO IT!" I screamed. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I ran out of the church.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto call my name but I didn't care. I couldn't go back in there.

I ran all the way to my apartment. When I got inside, I locked the door and curled into my bed. My vision was blurred and the tears wouldn't stop coming out. My head was pounding from the crying.

I heard loud banging on the door. I had a feeling it was Naruto. I didn't bother getting up. He would give up and go home soon. I just fell asleep.

My eyes flickered open and I looked at the time. It was 3:24am. I rolled over to where Sasuke-kun used to sleep. I tried to hold back tears.

I went to the kitchen and decided to get some food. I was just cutting up some apples when I accidentally cut my finger. The sight of blood reminded me of Sasuke-kun. I started to weep.

Then an idea struck me. Cutting myself would slowly kill me. So the faster I die, the faster I would be with Sasuke-kun.

I forgot all about the apple and dug the knife into my wrist. Blood dripped to the ground. I winced from the pain but I ignored it. The sooner I killed myself, the sooner I would be with Sasuke-kun.

After 20 minutes, I decided the wound was deep enough. I went to the bathroom to patch up the wound so it wouldn't get infected. '_This is the perfect idea. I'm sure of it'_ I thought as I climbed back into bed.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the time. It was 8:23am. I bolted up and ran to the shower. I was going to be late for my job. I have to be at the hospital by 9:00am. I removed the bandage that was covering the cut. I decided as long as I wear long sleeves, no one would notice.

I hopped in the shower and turned on the water. The warm water numbed my thoughts. After 20 minutes of showering, I turned off the water. I was just about to step out of the shower when I slipped. By arms flew back and I fell on my butt.

"OWWW!" I screamed. When I stood up, I noticed I had a gaping wound running down my left leg. I wobbled out of the tub and sat down on the counter. I was feeling woozy. Maybe I was losing too much blood. I got out the first aid kit and fixed myself up. I went and got ready for the rest of the day.

I was wearing an outfit similar to my usual but it was long sleeved instead. If anyone asks me about my leg, I'll just tell them it was from training.

I was walking out of the house when a thought hit me hard. Everyone was going to be asking me about running out on Sasuke's funeral. _'Oh crap. What am I going to do? Eh I'll make it up on the spur of the moment'_

I was walking to the hospital when I noticed everyone was giving me sympathy stares. I was getting annoyed.

"SAKURAAAAA-CHAAANN!!" I turned around to see who was calling my name but it was kind of obvious.

Naruto ran up to me and hugged me. "Sakura-chan I'm glad you're okay." He hugged me tighter.

"Of course I'm okay Naruto. What makes you think I'm not?" I gave him a fake smile.

"I was knocking on your door for an hour last night. You didn't answer. I was worried" Naruto coughed.

I felt bad for Naruto. I made him catch a cold. I should've answered the door. I almost cried.

"Sorry Naruto." I glomped him. "I was really tired and didn't hear the door."

"It's okay Sakura-chan. You better go. You're going to be late."

My eyes widened. I forgot all about the time. "Oh crap you're right. See you later. Hey I'll make up not answering the door. Let's go get some ramen after work. My treat!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN!! FREE RAMEN! FREE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled while walking away. I laughed and continued my walk to work.

I finally got off of work at 6:00pm. I'm supposed to get off at 9:00pm, but everyone felt bad for me. That pissed me off.

I walked to Ichiraku Ramen to meet up with Naruto. When I got there, he stood up and starting waving like crazy. I laughed and walked towards him.

We ordered our ramen. While we waited, Naruto kept looking at me. I tried to ignore him but it was so damn hard.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Uh… Sakura-chan?" I turned to him. For some reason he looked disgusted.

"What Naruto?"

"Your…your l-leg…" His shaking arm pointing to the nasty sight.

My eyes grew large. I immediately looked at my leg. I knew it. My wound had reopened. I was losing blood. FAST.

"Sakura-chan! We need to get you to the hospital!" Naruto picked me up bridal style and ran off.

The wind stung my cut. I started to feel woozy. Everything was spinning. Until, everything went black.

**A/N: **This story was originally a oneshot, but I noticed that it would be too long. So tell me what you think. Flames are welcome this time. Speak your mind flamers! Please R&R!


End file.
